


backwards from one hundred

by thewriteroflostcauses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I don't even know anymore, M/M, Original Character(s), explicit male/male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriteroflostcauses/pseuds/thewriteroflostcauses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't start with a kiss — it doesn't even start with a touch; it starts with a glance from across the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	backwards from one hundred

It doesn't start with a kiss — it doesn't even start with a touch; it starts with a glance from across the room. Christianis sometimes goes to the bakery after his lectures are finished to wait for his blonde distraction to get finished with work; he takes his place in a small corner of the shop at a tiny circular table, and he breaks out his laptop to grade papers, or plan classes, or just to surf the web because he's bored and he has to prevent himself from simply _staring_ at the male behind the counter.

But that doesn't mean he doesn't sneak a glimpse here and there. He's never been caught before — not until that afternoon. His fingers are poised over the keyboard, his eyes cut up, and Kahl is already looking. They lock eyes for all of seven seconds at most, and Christianis can feel his blood boiling and melting him from the inside out. Liquid passion flows through his veins and he almost feels dizzy, so he has to look down in a hurry.

**xx**

_100_

When his back hits the mattress he exhales a shaky breath and reaches up to tangle his hands in flaxen strands of hair. The first meeting of lips is quick and light, noses bumping and oxygen exchanging, but the second time around is all teeth and tongue, a fight for dominance that doesn't last for long because Christianis is all for submitting. And Kahl is like a hurricane, tearing his way through all of the obstacles in his way, and never letting the elder escape.

_94_

Hands skim over a thin waist and the demon can feel himself getting lost in that touch; humans are warm and Kahl is gentle, even though Christianis' mere existence is begging for abuse and destruction. Those appendages slide up his sides so lovingly that he almost cries, but instead he lets out a soft sound of pleasure and allows the shirt to be tugged over his head.

_90_

The scariest thing about this is that it's happening. He's pretty sure that this is the first time Kahl has ever laid his hands on another persons bare skin in this way, and he feels like he's debauching him, but _god_ he loves it.

_87_

"You're being too gentle." The demon mutters as lips trail down his neck. The mortal chuckles in response, too preoccupied with sucking and biting and leaving blatant marks to even talk. Christianis smiles ruefully.

_82_

_It's because you're the most fragile thing I've ever touched,_ Kahl thinks, but he stays silent. Chances are that this is just going to be something for Christianis in passing, and they might not ever speak of this again, and though Kahl hates the thought of that he won't fight it if it turns out to be the reality of things. Because Christianis is an ocean, and he's sinking.

Fighting the current won't help a drowning man.

_70_

It takes a while before they're both down to only their underwear, drinking in the sight of one another greedily. Kahl is tan and perfect, a flawless human being — and Christianis is pale and broken in comparison. Amber meets crimson and for a while it is like an unstated staring contest because neither dares to look away. And even when Kahl opens his mouth to speak, their eyes stay locked until Christianis' slip shut with remorse.

"You're beautiful."

And the demon swears he can feel himself break.

_65_

Lips trace the contours of Christianis stomach as that faultless mouth descends. The prince is almost too thankful for words when the other chooses not to question the scar on his chest. His breathing is heavy and comes in harsh pants as fingers hook around the elastic of his boxers, tugging them down and exposing his half hard flesh to the cool air of the room around them. Butterflies flutter in his stomach and knock at the walls of his insides, and he's never been nervous about sex before. Except for right now he feels like he's going to melt into the bed from embarrassment. Kahl pulls down his last remaining article of clothing slowly and tortuously.

"You don't have to do that." The demon says when he realizes what the other is planning on doing. He's never done this before, and Christianis doesn't want him to do anything that he doesn't want to do and—

 _"Fuck—"_ he hisses, head falling back into the pillows and eyes screwing shut as that _brilliantperfectinhumanamazingwonderful_ mouth wraps around the head of his length. Kahl works him with the perfect amount of teeth and tongue, and it's hard to believe that this man is a virgin when he can do those sorts of things with his mouth. He's got Christianis all but turned into a puddle of want, need, and desire in a matter of just a few seconds. The demon moans and keens and _begs_ , but Kahl pulls away all too soon, and Christianis whines even as their lips reconnect and their tongues tangle.

_50_

Christianis finds it unfair that Kahl is still in his underwear, so when he comes back up and they start kissing again, the demon's hands sweeps down and push the human's boxers down until he's revealed. Kahl removes them when Christianis can do no more pushing. They're left in an equal state of undress which the demon takes quick advantage of. He lifts his hips and their erections brush, and he quivers and moans while Kahl sucks in a sharp breath. The older is all smirks and laughs as he does it again — and swiftly changes their positions. Kahl lands on the mattress and Christianis crawls on top of him, taking charge because even though this is all so frightening to him, he loves the way Kahl feels, and he loves the way Kahl makes _him_ feel.

Christianis presses down and Kahl hisses, and they find a rhythm more quickly than Christianis is used to, and it's like their bodies fit and Christianis can feel his heart rate speeding up in time with his hips, and they should stop because they haven't even gotten to the good stuff—

_31_

And Kahl realizes quickly that even though rutting against the demon feels great, he wants more of Christianis. He wants to be completely consumed and he wants to _drown_ , so he flips them back over and... has no ides what to do. He's a _virgin_ , and it's embarrassing but he kind of stares down at Christianis and the other laughs when he finally understands that Kahl is lost. Though the moment dies down a bit, and the heat dissipates, Christianis leans up and kisses him with surprising gentleness as he reaches over and blindly yanks open the drawer to his nightstand. His hand grasps at the tube of lubricant and he passes it to Kahl before falling back onto the bed. A sliver of saliva snaps as they separate, and it's kind of a turn on for both of them.

"All you have to do is put that on your hands and, for lack of a better term, finger me until I tell you to stop."

"You're extremely blunt." Kahl mumbles, turning red up to the tips of his ears as he pops open the cap of the lube and squeezes some of it out. He blinks when he notices that it.. smells kind of... good? "What is this?"

And this time it's Christianis who blushes. "Er, it's.. strawberry lube." And as Kahl looks down at him and quirks a brow, the demon averts his gaze and coughs awkwardly. "I have a thing, okay? Just put your fingers in me and hurry up before I go flaccid." Kahl laughs.

The demon can't help but think that this is almost too intimate. Like this _isn't_ the first time, like they're a — dare he say it — couple, and this sort of thing is the norm. For a second Christianis can feel himself filling to the brim with dread because he isn't ready for another relationship, but the more he thinks about it the more he realizes that is kind of what this is; they go on dates, and they spend the night with each other, and they kiss, and they cuddle, and Kahl makes him happy and makes him feel good and maybe he's kind of—

The second comes and goes as the first finger enters him and his thoughts are interrupted by pleasure that wraps its hands around him and drags him under.

_22_

He's too used to this for it to even hurt anymore. It kind of seems bad, truthfully, but it's just how it is. Kahl sinks his index finger in to the knuckle and Christianis hums. His body is quick to adjust. The human stays still and the demon nudges him with his foot.

"Move, oh brilliant Mr. Kahl." Kahl jerks his finger in retaliation and pulls a yelp from Christianis, earning himself a glare, which he smiles innocently in response to.

"You said move, so I did."

"I'm going to rip your heart out if you don't stop being a douche."

There's a thought of _you sort of already have ripped it out_ but Kahl keeps his silence and just rolls his eyes amiably as he adds in a second finger to actually get some work done. The digits twist and spread, scissoring him slowly, and the prince moans lowly. His eyelids flutter shut and he spreads his legs further apart. Kahl watches Christianis' expression and, wow, it's kind of unlike anything he's ever seen before. The demon looks at peace. His face is calm, eyes shut, and mouth slightly ajar as he breathes out moans and sighs when Kahl moves his fingers in just the right way. And Kahl thinks he understands why Christianis loves sex so much — it's because he gets to lose himself. He doesn't have to worry or focus on anything but the way the pleasure feels when it overtakes him.

He gets to be exposed, and vulnerable, and he probably loves that just as much as he hates it. During sex, his walls come down. And Kahl wants to become addicted to that. He wants to find himself so completely and utterly lost in the way that Christianis opens up. Even if it just means that he becomes the demon prince's little fuck buddy. Kahl doesn't want _anyone_ else to ever see this side of the demon. No one else deserves to. This is his, now.

The human moves his fingers faster, pumping them in and out, and when Christianis' eyes snap open and he all but yells with pleasure, Kahl knows that he's done something amazing. He searches for that spot again, and once he finds it — oh, he abuses it. His fingers dig into it repeatedly, and he smirks as Christianis arches up and cries his name out, and his own erection is getting extremely uncomfortable but it doesn't matter when the reactions he's getting are so delicious. The mortal's name escapes Christianis' mouth in breathy pleas as his prostate is violated over and over again until his legs are shaking and his entire upper body is trembling. It only gets worse when Kahl adds a third finger and _hooks_ them all. Christianis is sure that he's going to spill his load right then and there, but he doesn't. He just begs for Kahl to _get inside of me, because I'm going crazy_. The blonde laughs at the dark haired demon as he removes his fingers — and despite the fact that Christianis wants more, he still grunts at the loss of contact. Kahl grapples for the lubricant, but the demon beats him to it. He pours some into the palm of his hand, locks eyes with the human, and proceeds to wrap his hand around the other's member.

Kahl lets out a breath as the demon slides his hand up and down his length, gaze never wavering. It's an intimate action, and it leaves both of them winded.

_15_

Kahl takes his time entering Christianis, because even though the demon is used to this, he's still tight, and he still has to get accustomed to the size of Kahl. Because, well, he's kind of big. Christianis grips Kahl's shoulders, and Kahl braces himself against Christianis' hips, hands clenching so tight that there's sure to be bruises there later. Everything about Christianis is hot, and the deeper he sinks in, the hotter it gets. It takes everything that Kahl has not to come, but he lasts and when he gets himself all the way in, Christianis chokes on a moan. The demon stares down at the place where they're connected and whimpers delightfully, head collapsing back against the pillows. His shaking legs lift and wrap delicately around Kahl's waist, pushing him deeper and it's almost comical how they both moan at the same time. They share a quiet laugh, and Christianis can feel himself relaxing.

"Move." He breathes.

Kahl looks him dead in the eye; liquid amber meets bloody red, and the human pulls out — and thrusts back in.

_10_

Hands rake down Kahl's back. The lewd sound of skin meeting skin reiteratively is wet in the air, moans and gasps and whimpers alike accompanying it. The second Kahl finds his prostate again, Christianis knows it won't take long.

_9_

Over, and over, and over the demon repeats the other's name. And every time there's something different about it. Kahl watches the way the syllables fall from those perfectly sculptured lips.

Begging. Pleading. Wanting. Needing. Desiring. Beseeching. _Desperate_.

Kahl, Kahl, Kahl, Kahl, _Kahl, KahlKahlKahlKahl—_

_8_

Christianis' breath catches at the back of his throat and his frame shaking and his body quaking as his hips thrust and undulate to meet Kahl's with every thrust. His eyes are shut tight but he can feel the blonde's own fixated on him as he pants and sends Christianis closer and closer to the edge.

And Christianis pulls him down closer so he can bury his face in his neck, take in his scent, memorize the way he smells when he's covered in the musk of sex and sweat. The black haired man whimpers over and _over_ , and everything feels so much better with Kahl.

_7_

Like he's been waiting his whole life for _this_ moment, and _this_ man.

_6_

Kahl is getting close, and if the way Christianis is quivering so horribly is anything to go by, he's pretty close himself. So the man grips the demon's hips tighter, lifts them for a better angle, and thrusts in deeper and deeper, relishing in the way Christianis is practically screaming his name, and if this isn't the best sex the demon has ever fucking had then he has no idea what the best sex even is.

Kahl leans down to whisper in his ear, "Look at me," so Christianis pries his eyes open and they catch each other's eyes—

_5_

—and his entire body shudders as he comes all over his stomach, the sticky mess splattering up and getting on Kahl's abdomen as well. It's that feeling combined with the way that Christianis' insides _squeeze_ and tighten that sends Kahl right over the edge inside of him. He rides out his orgasm and never once looks away from Christianis' smouldering hues.

_4_

Kahl's limbs threaten to give way as he pulls his limp length out of the demon's body, wincing from the sensitivity. He falls into a graceless heap atop the other, releasing a contented sigh as his arms wind their away around the waist of the body beneath him. It doesn't matter that he's laying in a puddle of come, because his entire body is tired and he feels gooey.

But he's still courteous enough to ask, "Did I hurt you?" when he's regained his bearings.

"Give me a second to answer that. I still haven't reacquired the feeling in my legs." The two of them laugh in the midst of their exhaustion, Kahl lifting his head and seeking Christianis' lips to share a sweet, languid kiss with him.

_3_

Because Kahl is the bigger of the two, they find themselves swapping positions rather quickly for better comfort. The human cards his fingers through the dark locks of Christianis' hair, lulling the demon until he's almost asleep.

The intimacy is dangerous, Christianis is fully aware. But he loves it. He longs for it. He _craves it_ like an addict craves a fix.

_2_

Christianis looks at the lock on his nightstand from his place on Kahl's chest.

At 6:13, Christianis leans up and presses a very gentle kiss to the mortal's lips, pulling away just enough for their noses to be touching tip to tip. And though it's _dangerous_ , he finds himself whispering,

"I love you."

_1_

It doesn't start with a kiss — it doesn't even start with a touch; it starts with a glance from across the room. Christianis is scared to death, but if Kazumi made him feel human, then Kahl makes him feel like an angel again.

Kahl is like a hurricane, and Christianis is letting himself be swept away.

_0_

"I love you too."


End file.
